A Flower's Tale
by H8rpatrol
Summary: Hiatus ended! Chapter 13 update. Jasmine, Marigold's daughter has had a difficult life dealing with her own gift. Romance and heartache ensue. Will Jasmine and Gabriel be able to save her kingdom?
1. So it Begins

**So it Begins**

Jasmine sat, her legs crossed and her eyes misted over with tears.

They fell from her eyes and made criss-cross patterns on her cheeks until they finally dribbled off her chin.

She had stopped trying to wipe them off, they came to fast and she was to tired, to many times had she cried like this, staring out of her window into the bright day.

Her parents loved her, and told her this every day, but even though she did love them, their love was not what she craved, she craved the adornment of someone else.

But who, who would love her.

Her and her curse, the thing that hurt her, held her back, people were afraid of her, her and her curse.

The tears came down even faster.

Little did she know, not miles from the castle was someone, someone itching to wipe away her tears, to heal the pain she felt. And to love her.

Oh, the agony.

* * *

Gabriel sat, his heart heavy.

He hated to see her cry, her pain was his, and he wanted nothing more, than to run up to her room, and dry the tears she was crying.

But he could not, he was a mere stable boy, who should not be in the castle to begin with.

He usually stood from a far, under her window and looked on at her, but today, he had slipped into the castle for some bread.

Which his friend, Aaron, the kitchen's apprentice occasionally slipped him.

He could hear her sobs from where he stood not more than a feet feet under her.

Oh, the agony.


	2. One Day

**One Day**

"What are you doing?" Aaron whispered in an angry hiss.

Gabriel was **so** scatter brained, with his unfocused grey eyes, that seemed to always be drifting. He also knew that the idiot, though he would never admit to it, was in love with the princess. THE PRINCESS!

For a mere stable boy he sure had ambition, the two boys had been friends for as long as he could remember, and now he was always going to look out for his friend, but sometimes it was so hard.

"You have to go, if someone catches you in here we'll be back where we came from," he forced his eyes onto Gabriel's.

"No where!"

Gabriel blinked, then seemed to come back into focus," Okay, okay, I'm going,"

He looked up to where Aaron knew the princess slept and sighed.

Gabriel carefully slipped out of the kitchen, past the cabbages, and onto the field.

Running carefully back he quickly looked up into the princess room, where she was still sobbing.

One day, he'd dry her tears.

One day, he'd be there for her, one day.


	3. Savior

**Wow. People are actually reading this *raises eyebrows*. Well, if people are going to read this story, you might as well REVIEW; it's the polite thing to do. Didn't your mothers ever teach you people manners? Anyway, I hope you people are liking this story, I'm going to write this chapter really long so that I can have my fanfic in the thousand word category. ENJOY!**

**Savior**

* * *

Jasmine stood and wiped her wet cheeks, she was tired of crying, of wishing, and praying. She was almost fifteen for heaven sakes!

If one can't be saved, one must save one's self, and that was what Jasmine planned to do.

* * *

Gabriel's soft footsteps, thudded across the field of forgotten flowers, and tall weeds, to where the horse stables stood. His home.

The king and queen of the castle, Marigold and Christian loved to ride in this pasture he called a home.

But the two were getting older and it was harder for them to ride as they once did together.

Gaberial loved to watch the two ride happily together on his horses. They were some of the only people he **approved** to ride them. He hated it when the men who came to court Jasmine rode, in order to show off to her. They used dug their spiked shoes into the sides of horses.

They tugged at thier manes and shouted. Later after they had heard rumors of Jasmine's curse they galloped away on thier own horses. To which Gaberial wished them farewell.

Gaberial thought of the _princes _that came to when her hand. They were always, tall, handsome, rich, and stupid. They knew nothing of happniess,stories, or love.

They only knew of princesses, but Jasmine was no mere princess, she was strong and beutiful with thick long, dark brown hair, that curled playfully at the ends and a happy smile.

She loved to dance and read, and was constantly being found in the library reading with her parents.

Christian and Marigold had not wanted children, Jasmine had been a bit of a surprise for everyone, the two, up until her birth, had been content with helping orphaned children in need of the crowns assitance.

Now, they were in the process of rasing thier own child, one who had to bear the terrible curse like her mothers.

_Poor Jasmine_, Gaberial thought to himself, she deserves so much more than the little she had.

One day he'd save her though, he'd help her out of the terrible world she lived in, he would protect her, if only he could find a way to do so...

* * *

Jasmine called the kitchen boy,( was it Aaron?) to her chambers to ask of his help.

A knock came at her door, Jasmine's cheeks turned a glowing pink and she called for the boy to enter, "Come in!"

Aaron cautiously entered.

"Thank you princess," he bowed," and what could I have a pleasure of doing for you?"

He smiled at her politely, and she inturn smiled back.

Was this boy not afraid of her?

She looked at him more closely, he had curly red hair tied into a short messy pony's tail and wiry feautres. The boys skin was a pale milky white and his knobby knees were dirty from years of laying on the ground, he looked to be about her age, if not skinnier and much, much taller.

"I will be needing," she paused to think," Five loaves of bread, three pieces of dried fish, and four pieces of dried pork, two canteens of water, one of juice, and as many apples will fit into a pack."

Aaron's mouth gaped, "Madam, I am not sure I will be able to get to all of these items, and excuses me for asking, but is that not a lot of food for a princess such as yourself".

Jasmine frowned,she had forgotton that it would seem odd for a girl of her size to ask for so much food, and that it might raise suspions.

She looked harder at the boy, from his crooked smile to his bare feet.

"Can you keep a secret kitchen boy?"

Aaron looked taken aback," Well, yes, princess,"

_Gabriel would love to hear about this! He will be so jealous, I can-_

_"_I am going to runaway, and need the food for my journey,"

"But princess,"

"You musn't tell anyone," she said," though I suppose the only people who would care about my dissapperance would be my parents," she added, somewhat bitterly.

"But-"

"Please bring me the food as queitly as you can kitchen boy, no one must know of our meeting,"

Aaron shook his head and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kitchen Boy," he looked back, " Thank you".

He smiled briefly, before sneaking through the door and down the hall way.

_The princess is going to run away. _

He thought to himself.

_And I'm going to help her._

He realized miserably.


	4. Goodbye

**Good-bye**

* * *

Aaron cautiously slipped into the princesses chambers after dark, he carried with him, a satchel, filled with food for her journey.

The princesses, after discovering it was Aaron who had entered her chambers smiled.

She was going to be free.

Aaron had a pained expression on his face as he handed her the satchel.

"Are you sure princesses, that you truly wish to flee the castle?"

"I have little choice, stay here forever," she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear," or to be free,"

Aaron did not blame the princesses for wanting to leave, but he was scared for her, and felt terrible for Gabriel.

_Poor, poor, love sick Gabriel_

Aaron with a heavy heart as he turned to leave, but paused when the princesses held out her hand to him.

"May I?"

Aaron knew what she was about to do, she was going to use her gift to find out more about him.

Aaron let her take his hand.

_What do I have to lose?_

The princesses smiled and took it with eager fingers, holding the hand she frowned, and then took in a deep breath.

"Oh, I am so sorry Aaron, I-"

"Think nothing of it," he said quietly as he slipped out of the door.

* * *

Something was wrong. Gabriel felt it in the every fiber of his being. Something was a miss, something wasn't right.

* * *

Gabriel, in the middle of the night awoke in his horses stalls. He slept here every night under the hay next to a large white mare, the princesses steed, named Ayla.

"Shhh, shhh, be still old friend,"whispered the softest and most beautiful voice Gabriel had ever heard.

He cracked open his eyes and saw-

_Jasmine!_

She looked even more lovely than usual, in the white gown she wore with the small delicate embroidered sequins.

Her hair curled in the cute way it did, and made him long to reach out and touch it.

_What is she doing? _Gabriel thought to himself.

"Come on girl," Jasmine beckoned Ayla.

She still had not noticed the sleeping boy among the hay.

Gabriel was afraid to move, or speak, or even breathe. He had dreampt of the day he would be this close to her, and the days, he hoped were soon to come, in which he would be closer.

The princess slid her leg over the horse,being careful to keep quiet.

_What **is** she doing? _he thought again.

She looked around and said, to what she _thought _was no one," Good-bye".

* * *

Jasimine rode as fast as she could, she felt truly, as if she were free.

She was flying, past the castle, past her parents, past herself, into a perfectly clear place, where she could laugh as much as she pleased, and everyone was glad to hear her.

Into the forest, she soared, until, because her eyes were closed, she missed a branch off the her left, that caught her arm.

_Thud_

She cried out, to no one in particular.

She tried to stand but realized as she fell onto the harsh brambles on the forest floor that she could not.

Her leg pained her shooting a sharp hot feeling that blinded her. The white pain filled her mind and clouded it.

_Good-bye_

And everything went dark.

* * *

**I would like to thank Walkin' in the Rain for reviewing, (thanx! I read over this chapter twice before I put it up, but I still doubt that it's perfect) the story is starting to really kick off, it doesn't have long chapters, and for that i'm sorry, but i don't have a long amounts of time. **

**Anywho, REVIEW! Not doing so is a crime punishable by H8rpatrol!**


	5. Coming

**Coming**

* * *

Gabriel shook the stray bits of hay, entangled in the white blond hair. He stood up and shook himself off.

He could faintly hear the clopping of the princess's horse galloping away into the night.

_Where have they gone?_ He wondered to himself.

Gabriel felt something tugging in the pit of his stomach telling him something was amiss.

He had the strangest feeling that he needed to follow the princess.

After all, it was pretty odd of her to be leaving her chambers in the dead of night, with a satchel.

Gabriel mounted onto one of the horses, and followed the now barley audible gallop of the girl he loves horse, into the night.

_I'm coming_

* * *

Jasmine drowsily looked around herself.

_Where am I?_

Then she rememberer, the horse, the branch, her fall.

The itchy grass beneath her had ben somewhat a coshion for her fall, but still her head throbbed.

She moved her hand to her temple to find it stained red.

_Great _she thought sarcastically to herself.

She flipped her annoying hair out of her eyes and made a move to stand up, but became suddenly dizzy and lay back down.

_What have I done? I'll die out here, all by myself._

Jasmine hated being alone, she had tried to run away from loneliness only to find it again.

She once again closed her eyes, and the pain in her head slowed.

_Sleep, _she thought _For now I must sleep_

_

* * *

_Gabriell had lost Jasmine, only minutes before she had been in his range and now he couldn't find her.

He cursed in frustration, and kept on searching.

He no longer heard the galloping in the distance like he had before, and he was sure he had heard a cry.

A gentle rain was falling from the dark clouds now, the droplets fell like tears onto his cheeks.

Franticly he searched for her, _What if she's hurt? What if she's- _

But he didn't let himself finish that thought she had to be okay, she had to.

Suddenly he heard a moan, he steered his old friend through the trees till he found-

_Oh_

A gash was leaking from her left temple and she was moaning softly in her sleep.

Gabriell quickly slid off his horse and dropped to the forest floor.

"Ummm... Jasmine", he said gentle pushing on her shoulder," Jasmine?"

Her eyes fluttered the rain speckled on them like snowflakes.

Gabriell was afraid _he _might pass out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find the most beautiful boy I had ever seen looking back at me.

I'm not alone.

**

* * *

REVIEW! I can't stress that enough! **

**Now to all the People who _have _reviewed:**

**Thanx so much IceCreamGurl6455, I hoped this chapter was better**

**And happycamper2 ,you will soon! *winks***

**Oh, and Walkin' in the Rain? - I'm sorry about another short chapter, but I promise to work on it, k?**


	6. An Unexpected Visit

**An Unexpected Visit **

* * *

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, his eyes wide.

Jasmine blinked, then flushed.

"Of course," she said curtly, pushing herself up, and brushing herself off.

_What's wrong with me?_

She thought nervously to herself, remembering her first impressions the boy.

_What was I thinking?_

She looked more closely at him, he was tall and thin, but not in a gangly since, more lean.

He had large grey eyes with a square jaw.

His blond hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that brushed the nape of his neck.

She guessed him to be her age, maybe older.

Gabriel was still looking at her with apprehension. But unlike before he looked at her nervously.

In a way she was only **to** used to.

With fear.

"Look," she said quietly," I'm sorry I lashed out at you,"

Gabriell stayed quiet.

Gabriell fiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"It's alright," he said finally.

Then silenced.

They stood for a while just staring at one another.

Jasmine was so unaccustomed to speaking with others besides the court, who only wished to marry her of the the highest bidder, she lacked the skills of talking to people her own age, especially boys, especially boys like Gabriel.

Then, suddenly, her eyes lit up and she smiled, breaking the ice that seemed to have built between them in those few awkward moments.

"Well, if you'd like to get out of the rain," she said gesturing to the still sprinkling air around them,"I know a place to stay,"

Gabriell raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Then seemed to right himself as he nodded obediently,"Yes your highness,"

Jasmine cringed,"Please, call me Jasmine,"

Gabriell made to mount his horse, then began to worry that it might be rude to force the heir to the thrown to walk in the rain, as he rode in comfort.

He quickly climbed down nervously and said with an over exaggerated gesture," May I help you **madame?**"

Jasmine giggled.

And so it began.

For a few minutes they rode in peaceful silence.

Stealing quick furtive glances at one another.

Until finally, the question in Jasmine threatened to burst inside her.

"please don't think me rude, but something's been bothering me,"

"Mmmhhmm?"

"Well, how did you know I was out here?"

Gabriell stayed quiet for a while then said, I'm the stable boy, Gabriell," he realized he'd yet to introduce himself," And I heard you come into the stable,"

He knew what was coming next, the harder question-

"But why? Why did you follow me, you didn't have to, and quite frankly others of the court think leaving me out in the woods to die would be a service, and-"

Gabriell looked up at Jasmine intently.

Chilling her.

"I **don't** believe that, you **do** matter,"

Even though it had been an intense moment-

She smiled.

And she knew that it wasn't necessary to say thank you.

After walking through the thick forest for what felt like hours, the two reached a small grove and in that grove was a cave.

Gabriel looked around quizzically,  
What is this place?"

Jasmine smiled but didn't answer, she carefully knocked on the door and smiled as a gruff voice asked quizzically, "Who is it?"


	7. Ed

**I. Am. An. Idiot. I just found out there is a sequel to Once Upon a Marigold! AHHHHHH, I'm so frustrated, how did I not know that this book existed? *Sigh* I'm going to read it right after I finish this chapter, so...**

**Ed**

* * *

A stout troll appeared in the narrow door frame, he had a gruff face and wisps of graying hair.

Gabriel could tell, even from a distance, that he was taller than the troll.

But somehow he felt oddly intimidated all the same.

"Who is it?" Ed repeated, looking out suspiciously at the three beings before him.

Jasmine ran forward and threw her arms around him.

"Ed!" she squealed.

"Jasmine? What are you doing here?"

Jasmine ignored his question and flashed a smile, her pink lips arranged in a blinding array of happiness.

Gabriel stood back, shuffling his feet a hand on his horse, Sirius.

"Ed, this is Gabriel, and, we were hoping for a visit with my favorite Uncle,"

Ed raised an eyebrow, but for the moment let whatever was bothering him go.

He removed Jasmine from his neck and beckoned them inside.

Gabriel liked the look of the cave, slightly cluttered with crystals embedded in the ceiling, he stood for a while, taking it all in, his hands limp by his sides.

When suddenly he remembered that he had left Sirius outside in the cold.

He shuffled out quickly to tie him up.

Jasmine, always the charmer had already begun a random conversation with Ed to distract him from some of the questions he was bound to ask.

But Ed, always the skeptic, would be distracted.

He put up a ruff hand to silence her.

"Jasmine, what's going on, why are you here?"

Jasimine sighed," Well, if you must know, I ran away,"

She quickly filled him in on the story, with Gabriel still hanging around awkwardly.

Ed sighed, "I'm going to have to tell your parents, they're going to be incredibly worried, you know, and I'm not really the guy to hide this from your father,"

Jasmine shook her head," I'll be heading home in the morning, don't worry about it, I've had enough adventure for now,"

Ed shook his head in agreement and prepared sum rooms for the night.

Gabriel would sleep on the couch and Jasmine in Christian's old room.

And so they slept.

The next morning Jasmine awoke to the flickering crystals embedded in the ceiling of the room, and the comfortable darkness of dawn.

She stretched and yawned, when a knock came on her door.

Comforted by her father's old room and the freedom she felt she cheerily said, "Come in,"

Ed walked in the door, head down and then after he stood still, shuffling his feet.

"Jasmine, there's... ah... something I have to tell you,"

She frowned.

* * *

**K, guys, can't wait to write the next chapter, review and stuff, sorry about the INCREDIBLY long wait!**


	8. Nothing

**Guess what? I never got around to reading the sequel, yah I know I've had two weeks since I last updated, but hey, I'm a procrastinator. I don't really plan on reading it at this point, I'm content with the first and I think it will be enough for now, hope you like this chapter. **

**READ! **

* * *

**Nothing **

* * *

Jasmine pushed herself onto her forearms and looked at her Uncle.

His eyes were cast downward.

His hands rubbing against one another.

"What's wrong? "

Her question hung thick in the air, filling the space with a vicious silence.

Ed sighed.

Rubbing his now balding head in a nervous fashion.

"The castle... has been attacked, word has been running through the forest, it appears, well... the king and queen have been kidnapped."

Jasmine stared back at him, eyes open and hurt.

Not saying a word, not crying or gasping.

Just staring.

"I'm-" started Ed.

"We have to save them," Jasmine interrupted bluntly.

"Jasmine," said Ed sadly.

"What are two kids and an old timer like me going to do, the castles already doing everything in its power to-"

Again she interrupted him," We're going to do what they can't, where going to save my parents, and I'm sorry Ed, but no one is going to stop me,"

"I know," said the old troll, "I know,"

Jasmine stood, she began to prepare after Ed had left, brushing her teeth, packing her bag, and informing Gabriel.

All was set, all was well as the two packed off, Ed hoping to do what he could from the cave hoping perhaps to hear news that could be helpful in the finding of his son.

After an hour or two of riding in silence Gabriel asked," What's it like having a gift like yours?"

It was an odd question and plucked straight out of the blue and into his head.

Jasmine didn't answer for a while, her gift, she knew it was hard to explain, the feelings she felt when she felt someone's skin, brushed against them, that quick burst of someone else's memory, their deepest darkest one.

"It's rather hard to explain actually, I- I don't know if I can," she looked at him.

He stopped the horse, almost with-

Was that eagerness in his eyes, and held out his had to her.

She reached out, brushing her hand across it, and saw-

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

She closed her eyes, concentrated.

But knew even before the attempted failed that it wouldn't work.

"Nothing," she said looking at him more closely.

Gabriel took his hand back from her with a disappointed but not surprised look on his face.

"It's because I have no memory, I was hoping maybe, even if I can't see it for myself that maybe you could,"

"For as long as I can remember I've been with my friend Aaron, just the two of us, no mother, no father just-" he closed his eyes and sighed.

"He says he found me one day, when we were young, maybe six or seven , huddled in the forest, said I couldn't remember anything just gibberish for a while,"

He laughed," He says that I'm lucky 'cause I don't have to remember, he says it would be a lot easier on him if he could,"

"Only thing that we found was this around my neck,"

He held it up, a small perfectly round stone threaded around a thin piece of faded brown yarn.

The stone shone different colors, blue, green, yellow, red, all of them.

It glimmered and shone in a way that couldn't be real, couldn't be true.

"Oh," Jasmine said perplexed.

He hung back around his neck and tucked under his thin shirt.

"I know it's strange but it's all I have,"

She blinked, then thought of something.

"You say you have a friend named Aaron?"

"Yes," said Gabriell slowly.

"Red hair, freckles, knobby knees?"

He nodded.

"He helped me escape, brought me food from the kitchen.

Gabriell raised his eyebrows.

The two rode in silence for a while more after that until-

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, I'll update l8r!**


	9. More Than Meets The Eye

**More Than Meets The Eye**

* * *

until-

The two reached an inhabited camp filled with a bunch of what looked to be like soldiers.

"What-" began Jasmine.

Gabriel barely had time to cover her mouth before someone heard.

He put a finger over his lips in a sign of quiet.

Jasmine nodded, and when Gabriel took his hand away, she could still feel the warmth of his skin.

The soldiers seemed to be talking about something as they set up their camp for the night.

"Olympia's driving me mad, doesn't she have enough soldiers at the sight already? Why send more reinforcements?," said a wiry man with a scraggly beard.

"The old bats paranoid, best we just follow orders and move on to the next site," said another man with black teeth.

"Why is she coming back now, after all these years for revenge? She already has the Kingdom of the Fairies, and the Conan kingdom at her disposal," said a man Jasmine couldn't see.

An extremely tall man shrugged his shoulders, "I here that some more troops have been attacking the Illyrian Kingdom for her as well, maybe she's planning to conquer all the-"

Gabriel's horse had steeped forward and whinnied in boredom, then and the men began to look around for the source of the noise.

"Come, out come out wherever you are!" said the wiry man.

The two quietly maneuvered the horse out of way but this only caused more noise.

A pudgy red faced man yelled, "They're over here!"

The soldiers followed his lead heading straight for the two kids.

"Trust me?" asked Gabriel.

Jasmine surprised herself and nodded.

Gabriel swung on the back of the horse with Jasmine and took off right for the middle of the camp.

Soldiers swerved out of their way as the horse happily galloped along.

But the soldiers weren't going to let the kids go without a fight.

Gabriel had almost completely escaped the camp when he heard the sound of hooves behind him.

He cursed.

Jasmine sat, quiet terrified, holding on for dear life.

The forest was thick and hard to move through, which wasn't working to the stable boys advantage.

After only a few minutes the soldiers had surrounded him.

"What are you two doing here?", asked the pudgy man.

The princess nor the stable boy answered.

"Well?" he asked again.

"They ain't gonna talk willing Marshall, we'll have to cut it out of 'em," said the man with the black teeth.

In his fingers he held a rusty switch blade.

Jasmine let out a whimper.

A few other men began to gather around, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

"Tie um' up would ya?" asked the man called Marshall.

* * *

A few minutes later Jasmine and Gabriel were tied up, lying on a patch of dirt near the camp.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" said one of the men looming over Jasmine.

Gabriel snarled at him.

"Jealous, ain't he?" said another man.

The two laughed at the private joke.

"Let us go," Gabriel demanded.

"Or what?' inquired another man a few feet away.

He feel silent.

"That's what I thought," said the man.

"We're the only ones who make the decisions around here, now tells us you purpose for running through our camps!"

"Are you spies?" asked the pudgy man.

"Outlaws?" asked another.

Jasmine spoke up then," please let us go, you don't know what you're doing,"

The man who had been flirting with her earlier ran a hand through her hair.

"So soft he said," Then leaned in closer.

"I could just-" but he was cut off.

A blinding stream of blue light shot from Gabriel's hands scorching the two children's binds and the faces of the men.

Screams imitated from all corners of the camp, men shouted and ran around widely blinded by the overwhelming light.

The suddenly, as quickly as it had begun it was over.

And all was quite.

**

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in **forever **got caught up with life, you know the drill. **

**Well, this chapter was exciting wasn't it? I know you can't wait for more, and I can't wait to write.**

**Till next time, peace out!**

**Oh, and REVIEW!**


	10. Goodnight

Goodnight

* * *

Gabriel stared down at his hands in armament. The deafening silence still surrounding him.

His heart beat franticly in his chest as he looked around, his eyes in disbelieving wonder.

The camp had changed significantly in the few moments it had taken Gabriel to… to… Gabriel wasn't exactly sure _what _he had done.

The clearing seemed to have shriveled up, the grass turned brown in thirst, and the trees looking as if someone had wrung them out like laundry in contorted twisted shapes.

The men of the camp lay all over passed out (or worse) all around the yard.

All life, excusing Jasmine and himself, had been sucked dry.

Gabriel remembered the princess then and looked down at her.

Her hair was covering her face, but he knew that her eyes were wide under the cover of her curls.

"How?" she asked him, looking up, at the boy who only a few moments earlier had been so normal, to her had… had," How did you," she didn't finish her sentence.

There was no need to; it was obvious as to what she was referring.

He shook his head silently, then in a hoarse whisper said," I don't know, I don't-" he trailed off.

The two of them stood like that for a few minutes before a whiny interrupted the eerie silence.

Gabriel went in search of his horse while Jasmine stayed behind.

After some adjustments to the saddle Gabriel gestured for Jasmine to get onto the horse.

She did so, the whole time not saying a word.

And the two rode off into the night.

Gabriel noticed something moved forward in the silence, reaching under his shirt for his necklace he noticed it glowing.

It was warm under his fingers as it glowed a faint green.

_That's strange_

More than ever he wanted to know about his past, who he was, his old life.

Jasmine sat on the horses back sitting in silence.

She stole furtive glances at Gabriel every so often.

Jasmine felt so conflicted, Gabriel was like her, in that he had a magical power, but on a much vaster scale.

She wasn't sure whether she appreciated this about him, or feared it.

Something else that had been bothering her was the _other _feelings toward Gabriel.

She looked over at him again and felt something ache in her chest.

He was so cute, with his white blond hair, pulled back into a small messy ponytail, grey eyes and a single hoop in his left ear she hadn't noticed earlier.

She felt an over whelming desire to undo the ponytails knot, and run her fingers through his unruly hair-

She let her mind wonder.

Kissing Gabriel.

_Mmhm._

His eyes were currently furrowed as he stared down at his glowing? necklace.

She wondered what Gabriel thought of her.

Where they friends, more, in his mind, or did he dislike her because of her stature.

She sighed inwardly.

Would she ever know?

After another hour or so of silence, Gabriel intervened.

"We need to get ready to sleep for tonight. If we ride poor Brumble to long he'll get to tired to do anything in the morning, and quite frankly I'm pretty tired myself."

"Brumble?" Jasmine asked as she slipped off the horses back.

Gabriel nodded.

"You know those little sticky things that fall off the trees in the gardens?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Well, Aaron calls them brumbles, and Bramble here used to love eating those sticky little things,"

Jasmine couldn't help but smile at that.

Gaberial pulled a single blanket from out of his sack and handed it to Jasmine as he began to lite a fire.

She watched him in awe and was dazzled by the crackling fire he produced only moments later.

He stood, yawned and moved to the far side of the princess.

"Goodnight Jasmine."

"Goodnight,"

* * *

**Filler, I know, sorry, but I just wanted to take some time to progress the romance, anywho HAPPY NEW YEAR! Isn't sad that I'm here on fanfiction instead of at the party I was supposed to go. *Sighs***

**REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. The Castle

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month guys, felt guilty and wrote a chapter, hope you like it, I'll update soon. Review!**

**-H8rPatrol**

* * *

**The Castle**

* * *

What I used to call home, what used to be safe.

Now is empty.

There was no one left in the castle, windows were shattered.

Doors unhinged, my heart broken.

Gabriel held my hand as I sat in what had once been my room, sobbing.

My parents, my castle, all gone.

My life had been ripped from me, and I lay in tatters.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry, I.." he trailed off, what was there to say?

We walked carefully through the remains, my eyes filling with tears at every turn.

The once lively corridors were empty, and dull the lights burnt out and unkempt.

The stones where covered in ash, most likely from the battles fought throughout the castle.

Some drapes were scorched, others ripped, sword slashes gouged throughout, a extreme battle had been laid on these grounds and bloodshed was apparent.

From the frantic hoof marks on poor Gabriel's field and the extreme emptiness.

We entered my parents room and surprisingly, I didn't break down again, I stared at the bed sheets I had become so accustom to all over the floor.

Leaning over I rubbed the thin cloth between my fingers.

Closing my eyes and felt a familiar tug into the past.

I was younger, maybe six or seven and the gap in my front teeth shown as I looked up into my father Christians eyes.

We sat on the sheet I was now holding.

"Jasmine," he said, a single earring in one of his ears, an anniversary present from my mother, " Marigold and I love you with all our hearts, and even though at the time we had you we didn't know if we were ready for a little girl, we surely know now that you are the best gift that could ever be given,"

I giggled.

He stroked my hair.

"_You_ have a special gift darling, and one day, you'll learn to love it, don't forget that,"

He said pulling back the hair that covered my forehead and kissing it.

I opened my eyes.

How had I-

I shook my head, another advancement for my awful "gift".

Gabriel was shaking my shoulders anxiously.

"Jasmine, Jasmine!"

I looked up at his grey eyes and shook my head slowly.

He looked back at me carefully then helped me stand up.

"Where to next?" he asked, still looking at me harshly.

I opened my mouth to answer but suddenly his hand went to his chest and he pulled out the now _bright_ green stone.

He looked down to see his skin also glowing, but red.

"It's hot," he said looking down in surprise.

I found myself laughing.

He let go of his pendant to laugh along but soon found that it was rising on its own.

The stone was tugging at Gabriel's neck forcing him to follow its lead.

"Hey, STOP!" he said digging his heels into the floor to keep himself in place.

The pendant seemed to pause to think about this, but began to glow even brighter and into the air it went, and with it, Gabriel came.

"Jasmine!" he cried.

Reaching out his hand the green light seemed to absorb the two of us, and into the darkness we found ourselves hurtling.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, update so ok?**


	12. Prince

**So, I haven't updated in months. I'm really sorry about that guys. I don't know how to apologize enough. I'm going back and finishing old stories for closure. This is going to be the longest chapter I've ever written for this story because there is a whole lot of explaining to do. I might write an epilogue as well. **

* * *

Prince

* * *

Jasmine's eyes fluttered open and she breathed in deeply. The air was warm and inviting and a tranquil feel of calm wrapped around her. She sighed and looked down. Gabriel's hand lay nestled perfectly in her's. His long delicate fingers gripping tightly.

She saw the structured curve of his face shrouded by a long lock of his blond hair and reached up without thinking and moved it aside.

Gabriel stirred.

"J-Jasmine, where…where are we?"

SHe sat up into a sitting position and shrugged. "I was hoping you might know."

He shook his head sadly.

Gabriel sat up beside me and looked around, then took in a sharp gasp.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked franticly as the stable boy stood up abruptly and began to pace. "Gabriel?" and then a moment later, "Gabriel why won't you answer me?"

"What?" he said, startled. Looking up finally and glancing at her as if she were a stranger for a few moments.

"What's going on with you?"

"I.." he looked around, as if searching for the words. "I remember this place…"

She stared at him intensely, trying her best to read his thoughts, but she was not her mother. Jasmine looked about. They were in a field, somewhere (from where it is unknown) there were tall blades of grass growing up in every direction and flowers dotting the terrain.

It was absolutely beautiful.

She turned back to Gabriel whose grey eyes seem to shine with realization.

He took the princess hand and helped her to her feet.

"Follow me." He said mysteriously and began to run quickly through the field to the edge of the plain where a thick nest of forest lay before them.

I was running after him desperately before I had time to think, uselessly calling out his name in an attempt to slow him down.

But Gabriel was too quick for her and soon she was saving her breath for their insane dash through the forest.

Tree, after tree whistled past and she soon became lost but Gabriel seemed to know his way and kept moving forward in his long strides.

Finally they reached a stone wall that cut the forest in half. It was incredibly tall covered in roping vines that ran their way up its cracked grey surface up and to the very top of the wall. Jasmine stared at it for a moment taking in its sure splendor, it's incredible largeness.

Then she turned to Gabriel who was still panting from our run through the woods. He looked puzzled and as amazed as she was, but in his eyes Jasmine also found the faintest hint of recognition and

Joy.

"Gabriel what is…"

His smile cut her off mid sentence.

"I remember Jasmine. I remember."

She looked at him for a long time. Watching him stare happily at the wall as if all his dreams had suddenly come true.

"I don't understand. What's going on? None of this makes sense."

"I'm home Jasmine." He said dreamily. "This place" he said, gesturing about him. "This is my home."

She took that in for a moment and then asked. "How do you know?"

He smiled and then reached out his hand to her.

Jasmine looked down at it, still puzzled.

"Take a look,' he said. Smiling at me. "I trust you."

She gently took his hand in hers and closed her eyes.

Jasmine suddenly saw everything in Gabriel's life in shocking clarity. She saw him cradled in the arms a of a beautiful woman, with his blonde hair. She was laughing with a man with dazzling grey eyes. Eyes she'd grown so used too.

The scene switched and she saw Gabriel, at maybe two years old running through the field she had been in early, laughing. Gabriel and his mother fell into the grass.

The woman whispered something to the boy, and he looked at her, confused. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the necklace. The necklace that had transported them. She fastened it around Gabriel's neck and kissed his temple.

The necklace glowed with power.

The woman held Gabriel to her and Jasmine thought for a moment that she could see the woman's own necklace glow a bright orange from under her dress.

The scene changed again and she now saw Gabriel's mother hurriedly kissing him. There were people running about and shouts of dismay, ringing out through the room.

A soldier rushed in, covered in armor and said something to the beautiful woman she nodded back to him and turned back to her son. She pulled him in for another hug and then opened a secret panel on the wall.

She pushed him inside. Gabriel was crying. Gabriel's mother put her hand to the boys forehead and whispered something then pushed him farther in a slammed the door closed.

She got up and ran quickly away. Something fell to the floor and Jasmine got a quick glimpse of a broken crown before the scene changed once more.

She saw Gabriel laughing with Aaron, and cleaning horses. She saw Gabriel looking longingly at someone in the stables.

She saw herself.

She let go of Gabriel's hand and stared into his eyes.

"You're a-" she stuttered. Looking for words.

"Prince." He finished for her. "And this is my castle," he said placing his hand on the wall. A bright green glow filled up Jasmine's vision and she heard the rumble of the gate as it opened.

There were shouts and cries and then there were hands, pulling Gabriel and herself forward, farther into the light.

The woman Jasmine had seen in Gabriel's memory was crying. Tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"My son." She whispered softly, and then wrapped her arms around Gabe.

Gabriel was at first startled, but then allowed his mother to hold him.

Jasmine stood watching the scene play out. Her heart fit to burst.

"I'm so sorry," she heard the woman say.

"I had to do it, to protect you. The war… it was so terrible, they were going to kill you, the prince, just like the king…your father… I had to protect you."

She held Gabreil at arms length and stared into his eyes.

"I wiped your memory so you wouldn't come home before it was safe. I knew the crystal would bring you home. " she touched the stone around Gabriels neck.

"Only one of the true heirs to the Promian throne could return to this land. And here you are. I'm so happy."

Gabriel smiled. And then looked over at Jasmine. He reached out his hand to her and she tentatively took it. He pulled her closer to him and said.

"This is Princess Jasmine. Who I hope to one day make my wife."

Jasmine smiled happily and squeezed his hand gently to show Gabe how she felt.

Everything seemed perfect.


	13. The Battle

**This is it guys. The final chapter. Please review and take my sincere apologies for not writing sooner. **

* * *

The Battle

* * *

Except…

Jasmine looked at the boy she cared so much for as he beamed at his mother and talked happily with everyone around him. He kept her close to his side for the rest of the day as his mother showed them a grand tour of the large castle.

Her own castle was in shambles however. _Her_ people were in danger. She had to help them, but she couldn't bear the thought of taking Gabe away from the people he'd been dreaming of his whole life. It seemed to cruel.

So that night, she snuck out of a room the queen had allowed her to stay in and quickly dressed. She had no idea as to what she was doing. She didn't know where she was, or how to get back to her own home.

But she had to try.

Cautiously she crept out of her room and closed the door behind her as best she could.

She'd find a way. Someone in the castle was bound to be able to help her if she asked. Maybe the page boy, she vaguely remembered the way to the servant chambers and did her best to head back that way.

She hadn't said goodbye to Gabriel, but there would be time for that later. After she defeated Olympia. After she saved her mother and father.

"Going somewhere Princess?" said a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned to see her Gabriel, looking at her with concern.

"I-I" she stuttered. Unsure of what to say. They hadn't been able to speak freely all of that day during Gabe's reunion.

There was so much to say.

Gabe's eyes shown and his short ponytail was ruffled. He was so handsome.

The idea of being with him forever made Jasmine's heart ache. Al l the suitors who had tried to wed her before shriveled in comparison to this wonderful boy. Who had loved her for so long. Who had protected her and kept her safe.

Who trusted her.

She felt as if she were about to cry.

Gabe stepped forward and took her hand. Which said so much about him.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" he said looking into her eyes carefully.

"My parents, I-I need to,"

Gabe's face fell. "I am such a terrible person," he said shaking his head," I was so caught up in my own parents that I nearly forgot about yours."

"Of course your not a bad person Gabe." She said quietly. Resting her hand on his cheek.

Something inside of her stirred. He felt the uncontrollable urge to…

"You should stay here and be with your mother, you haven't seen her in years, you-" He shook his head again. Cutting her off.

"I will never abandon you. Never. We must go and save your kingdom."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Jasmine felt dizzy with happiness.

Gabriel took her hand and lead her to a room. He knocked carefully and the queen rushed out.

She smiled at her son.

"Gabe, what's wrong," she said looking at his grim expression.

* * *

The two quickly informed her of the situation.

The royals spoke deep into the night devising a plan.

In the morning, a troop of soldier's where assembled.

Gabriel and Jasmine were suited for battle. The Promian soldiers were equipped with swords but from what she could understand that isn't the usual way in which they fought, they used the crystals around their necks for battle, much like when Gabe had saved Jasmine from their attackers in the woods.

There was magic in this part of the forest, only the descendants of the fairies could possess as stone such as Gabriel's and only a descendant of magic could use one of the magic crystals.

His army was ready to fight for their new leader and had quickly assembled after the queen order them to. How were we going to get back to Olympia's castle. She's heard the evil queen had found a new king to manipulate in a different kingdom a while back. The Holucus family.

Gabriel looked at his men and said, "Thank you so much for fighting with me today. We have come to rescue Jasmine's parents from an evil queen one we all know too well. Our own lands were infiltrated by this woman years ago. She killed my father." He looked sad for a moment," My father, the king may not have been able to be saved but Jasmine's parents have yet to be lost. Let us fight!" he said, raising his fist.

The men cheered. Gabriel had taken to this royal life very quickly and then held there necklace beads in their hands. Gabriel reached for Jasmine's hand and all of the soldiers, the queen and Gabriel and Jasmine were transported to Olympia's castle, were the battle had begun.

The princess's own kingdom's soldiers were desperately trying to gain control of the situation. The clank of metal on metal rang through the field and local village women darted about on the side lines, treating the wounded. Jasmine could see Olympia from a distance, staring down at the massacre from above in the caste tower.

"CHARGE!" cried Gabriel.

And his men advanced blasting soldiers left and right with their stones. Leaving a battlefield of unconscious men in their wake.

The prince and princess fought side by side, Jasmine with herown sword, and Gabriel with his crystal. The two of them fought to together in some sort of beautiful dance. Jasmine wasn't afraid of anything anymore, her prince had come for her and she would no longer be the helpless princess she was before.

She would be strong for Gabriel.

Strong for herself.

* * *

Soon the army had reached the castle.

Gabriel and Jasmine followed suit running quickly up the stairs towards Olympia's chambers.

"Where are my parents!" she cried as soon as she saw her.

Olympia looked distraught. "How did you?" she ignored her question.

"My parents, the king and queen?" she pointed in a daze at the wall across from the girl.

"A secret panel," she said quietly, "How did you get here so quickly, it's like you came out of nowhere," she ignored her again and began feeling the wall for groves.

Jasmine opened the hatch and found her parents, huddled together in the dark. When they saw her the cried out, and my father stood, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Jasmine, thank you,"

* * *

Olympia was quickly detained after that and made to stay in one of the castle dungeons, the same one she had locked Jasmine's mother in years ago.

The prince and princess spent lots of time together riding on horses in the stable.

Aaron came to live with Gabriel in the fairy lands, he was the main chef in the kitchens, a job that made him very happy.

Gabriel and Jasmine had yet to speak of their "engagement" but Jasmine didn't worry. Suitors didn't come to the castle anymore which left me with the suspicion that her parents approved of Gabe.

The two kingdoms became allies and Gabriel's mother Queen Tamia became great friends with Jasmine's parents.

Ed even got married, much to her father's delight.

Gabriel and Jasmine held hands throughout the entire ceremony.

All seemed to be right in the kingdom.

**THE END**


End file.
